The desirability of providing products that can be used for short periods or on a temporary basis for various purposes is well-known. There is always a need for a temporary shelf or a rack for hanging clothes and other similar articles therefrom, e.g., for drying, or for some other similar purposes. This is particularly true when space is limited. The inadequate availability of such conveniences is an often heard complaint. While towel bars mounted to walls are used for hanging articles to be dried, the number of these items is often limited, again, particularly true when space is limited.
Furthermore, even when temporary racks are used, the problem exists of what to do with them when not in use. Storage space is also often limited or not available.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an easily usable, stowable shelf/rack assembly capable of being erected rapidly and without difficulty, and which could have a variety of uses, such as, e.g., hanging or draping articles, such as clothing or other personal items, over elements thereof to facilitate drying of these articles. It would also be highly desirable to provide such a shelf/rack assembly which can be easily, conveniently, and rapidly stored or stowed in an out-of-the-way location without taking up otherwise useful space.
The usefulness and versatility of such a shelf/rack assembly would be enhanced if it could be erected quickly and without difficulty, if it were usable in a variety of locations, if it would not require installation in order to be useful, and if it could be readily taken down and conveniently stowed. Such a low-cost, simply constructed, and useful shelf/rack assembly is likely to be highly appreciated by the consumer.